Essentials
by WickedMissy
Summary: Nami goes shopping for private stuff.. and Luffy insit her taking him with her! please R&R no flames please! .


_**Disclaimer : I don't own One piece.. (But trust me.. I hope I do)**_

Nami

I rushed a look at one of my drawers, and I knew what I needed.. what I needed was Ahem! Lingeries..means gotta go alone.. and saying 'alone'.. it's hard being invisible on this freaking ship.

"Going out?" Robin pointed a question at me from her position; by the door.

"Yep gotta shop for these" I said waving one of my panties in the air. She just smiled with her understanding nature which soothed me so much!

"Need privacy?" she asked observing her nails.

I just nodded with a grin. How can she be so understanding!!

"It's kinda dangerous on that island so take care Nami-chan." she stated before she left.

I made my way to the grassy surface of 'sunny', the usual scene played itself; the boys running around in circles.. Zoro laying around.. and Sanji-kun..well he's serving drinks to us ladies!

"Nami-san ~ can I accompany you shopping?"

a firm 'NO' shushed him up! I went to my room to get my purse, well just when I did so I heard a knock on my door.. it was Luffy..

"I'll come with you!" he said already determined.

"You can't Luffy.."

"Why not?"

"It's a ladies-thing"

his mouth went to the shape of 'O' then said "It's dangerous to be by your own on pirates Isle" well.. he had a point there..but..I 'll just give up .. not like I can win to a determined Luffy.

"alright then.. You can stick up to me!"

--------------------------

I am standing in front of the boutique staring at the mannequin, poor Luffy didn't seem interested he was just staring down at his sandals innocently.

So here I go! Luffy followed me everywhere! He even cracked me up when he thought the bra I bought was sunglasses!and the lady at the shop wasn't the least bothered. She actually laughed too!

"Thanks ma'am!" I was satisfied with what I bought..

But seems like someone wasn't satisfied"So now let's go eat somewhere!"

..

"Table for two!" I said to the waitress when we reached the Restaurant.

"Follow me Ma'am.." she said shooting a glance at Luffy.

Well... and we order.. The usual things for Luffy.. I got minestrone soup which is now steaming in front of me. I took sips so slowly because I was busy staring at Luffy.. he was stuffing himself like a starving pig..I wonder how big is his stomach.. it's funny that am never embarrassed of how he looks!

"Since Captain knows a lot about his Navigator.."I started "Can't Navigator know about Captain as well?"

"Eh? Like what?" he gave me an odd look, took another bite then said "Yow cwld awsk awnd I wiw answew!" which means _'You could ask and I'll answer'_

"alright then.. tell me about your childhood."

"Child who?" he raised an eyebrow as if I was speaking some other language

"I mean when you were a child.. what was it like? Was your mom nice? What did she cook for you?"

"Mm.. I dunno.. I never saw mom .. she died before I could see her" he said as cheerfully as he was before.

"And your father?"

to my surprise he laughed "Well he left before I was even born!.. he left mom and Ace alone .. then when mom died. Gramps took care of us! But he was so MEAAN!"

he giggled to a memory he had in mind "But he also then left to the Navy! And Ace left later too..OH then I saw Shanks.. come to think about it.. he also left.." the last part sounded like he was thinking to himself. " so ya know I left later to find Zoro,You, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook!"

"I see.. it must've been painful not to see any of your parents..." I cut off ignoring the last thing he said.

Guess what did this carefree guy said?

"Nah .. I didn't know them anyway so it's fine!"

I was just staring at him unbelievingly! Wow he's a really tough guy!

"i guess you're like a mom! Because most of the time you're mean to us because you worry tooo much!"

I cracked up when he toned the 'tooooo much' part.. I tried to hard to recover fast "No.. Luffy!.. it's like am a disgrace to worldwide mom's! Mother's duty is way more than this.. She comfort her kids.. give 'em a goodnight kiss on their foreheads.. oh and She give them their food even if she's starving!"

"That's sounds awesome! I want a mom to join our crew!"

"Not any person can be your mom except you mom dummy!" I yelled! But it sounded mean!

" ohhh.. but I can't see my mom!"

"me too Luffy.." I thought of something to cheer him up.. " we can make Robin act like she's our mom tomorrow!"

"YAY! Cool!"

"yep let's go already.." I stood up after I gave the waitress her money and Luffy.. well he followed in silence because he had something in mind .

"Nami ..what are these glasses for?" he asked referring to my brand new bras "Can I use them?"

_Seriously! How does his shitty brains work?_

_**END**_

_hope you like it! ._

_please R&R~_

_thanks! And sorry for wasting you time! _

_PLEASE NO FLAMES!_


End file.
